Un baile en el infierno
by Rose Nightmare
Summary: Una vida tranquila que llevaban era la de Edward y su familia, eso hasta que llegaron los nuevos alumnos un su instituto, los cuales pondrán sus vidas patas arriba ¿ocultarán o algo Serán solo tres mas humanos pálidos anormalmente? Pésimo resumen,¡leedlo!
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Si me hubieran asegurado cinco meses antes que llegariamos a esta situación simplemente me hubiera carcajeado estruendosamente . ¿Quién diria que esa posibilidad terminara convirtiendose en una realidad tan sólida y resistente como el mismo granito?

Los seres como yo no estabamos hechos para amar , nuestro supuesto corazón solo guardaba sentimientos procedentes de la oscuridad , de las tinieblas , de donde procediamos y donde deberiamos permanecer por siempre.

Pero simplemente había ocurrido lo que tanto temía .

El amor , ¡oh ! el amor , no esperaba encontrarlo en una criatura tan simple , tan inferior a nuestra raza , a nuestra especie.

Podria simplemente acabar con su vida y deja , aunque con esfuerzo , estos sentimientos que albergaban en mi interior .

Miré su rostro y un dolor punzante recorrió mi ser al considerar de verdad la posibilidad de que muriera a mis manos .

No , no podía morir.

Miré los rostros de todos los presentes , uno por uno , todos , sin excepción tenían las facciones contraidas por la preocupación y desesperación.

Abrí la boca y dije las palabras que todos inevitablemente sabiamos que saldrian de mis labios.

-Lucharemos - y ahí es cuando firmamos nuestra sentencia .


	2. Los nuevos

Sé que los primeros capítulos probablemente sean aburridos pero prometo que se pondrá mejor.

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes no me pertenecen , son obra de Stephenie Meyer , para mi desgracia ni si quiera Edward ni Jacob , la vida es cruel XD.

**Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos**

**Capitulo 1**

**Otra vez igual .**

**Suspiré y conté hasta diez mentalmente intentando tranquilizarme .**

**-¡¿Alice , donde esté mi ropa?!-grité aún sabiendo que con un simple susurro me escucharía.**

_**Lo siento hermanito, tu ropa es de como hace dos siglos , lo hago por ti ¿no lo entiendes ? **_

**Gruñí de rabia .**

**Debería haberlo sabido. Ni mi propia ropa podía elegir.**

**Resignado me puse la ropa que mi "adorada hermana" me había elegido.**

**En venganza decidí irme sin ella al instituto .**

**-¡Ni se te ocurra Edward Anthony!- chilló histérica la pequeña pixie del mal mientras bajaba a velocidad vampirica a mi Volvo .**

**Me reí entre dientes , aminorando la velocidad y dejando que me alcanzara.**

**-Ojala estuviera Jasper aquí , el no sería tan desconsiderado conmigo - me echó en cara Alice con su aguda vocecita de pájaro.**

**-Desde que Jasper finge estar en la universidad estás comparándome con el cada minuto que pasas junto a mi , asume que no soy Jasper - bien , quizás fui un poco cortante con ella pero mi irritación llegó a un límite.**

**Los pensamientos de Alice solo confirmaban lo que ya suponía , que había sido duro y que ella estaba enojada por ello.**

**Tendría que disculparme luego.**

**Subió al asiento trasero del auto sin dirigirme una sola mirada . Maybe de Yiruma inundó la estancia haciendo a mis músculos tensos relajarse y que mi culpa disminuyera , Alice , dando cuenta de esto , bufó incapaz de entender el por que la música clásica tenía ese efecto en mi .**

**Con mi habitual velocidad manejé hasta el instituto , y como es normal la mayoría de miradas se posaron en nosotros antes de volver a su rutina.**

**Lo mismo de todos los días, los Cullen , los raros , ¿no se cansaban de mirarnos? Éramos hermosos si , no soy un ególatra pero es mi naturaleza , pero las insistentes miradas de los adolescentes de Forks sobre nosotros rayaban la mala educación , si tan solo supieran la clase de monstruos que éramos huirían despavoridos .**

**Sonreí ante el pensamiento de Jessica Stanly descubriendo que éramos vampiros , ¿cómo reaccionaria si supiera que el chico al que acosaba en sus pensamientos podía matarla en menos de un parpadeo?**

**Alice me miró raro , probablemente preguntándose a que venía mi leve sonrisa. El reparar en Alice me hizo acordarme de una cosa .**

**-Alice , antes estaba muy irritado y sé que no tuve que hablarte de esa forma , lo siento - la miré a los ojos intentando transmitirle con una mirada mi verdadero arrepentimiento .**

**-Tranquilo ,hermano , yo tampoco debí incordiarte de ese modo , estamos en paz -sonrió y nos encaminamos hacia el edificio principal caminando a paso humano con la agilidad que caracterizaba a nuestra especie .**

**Al mismo traspasar la puerta una oleada de pensamientos llegó a mi , e intenté bloquearlos todos,sin éxito , sin embargo uno captó mi atención , de una chica que iba a mi misma clase de música, Ángela Weber , ella en general era una chica tranquila, centrada en sus cosas y en la gente en la que confía ,como su familia y su novio , por eso me sorprendió ligeramente que sus pensamientos estuvieran enfocados en lo mismo que los del resto.**

_**Los chicos nuevos son tan extraños , me recuerdan mucho a los Cullen , tal vez les conozcan**_

**¿Parecerse a nosotros ? ¿Acaso eran vampiros ? Miré a Alice que se había percatado de la situación ,ya que no solo todos pensaban en ellos , también hablaban de ellos .**

**Observé detenidamente a Alice, y ésta me sorprendió con su expresión , sus finos rasgos de duende se mostraban desconcertados y contrariados . Me pregunté que era lo que la tenía así y fijé mis ojos en sus orbes topacios con la interrogativa en mi mirada .**

**Alice negó levemente y murmuró un "hablaremos luego ".**

**Intenté leerle la mente mientras caminaba con paso decidido entre la multitud , sin embargo su mente estaba en blanco , y pude saber debido a sus incoherencias mentales que no trataba de ocultarme nada ,sino que,estaba en shock .**

**¿Qué podría haberla dejado así?**

**Su cabecita , normalmente llena de ropa , Jasper , seguridad en si misma y visiones ,lo único que daba de si en ese instante eran palabras sueltas y balbuceos como "ellos " y " yo no , ellos".**

**No entendía nada , pero lo único que me quedaba claro era que esto tenía algo que ver con los nuevos alumnos.**

**¿Qué tenían ellos de especial para que incluso Angela Weber pensara en ellos , e hicieran que mi hermanita estuviera así?**

**La duda me consumía mientras el reloj avanzaba mas lentamente que nunca , o esa fue mi impresión.**

**Nunca antes unas clases se me habían hecho tan eternas.**

**Cuando el timbre que indicaba el final de la última asignatura antes del almuerzo sonó , me levanté rápidamente y caminé en dirección al comedor donde me encontraría con Alice y podría hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana .**

**El final de la clases fue verdaderamente un alivio.**

**Una vez dentro del comedor me dirigí a la cola para la comida y cogí un bollo de chocolate , no me lo comería , simplemente era para no llamar la atención.**

**Alice entró en el comedor en el momento en el que yo me senté , en nuestra habitual en la ventana , apartados de los demás .**

**-¿Te has enterado ?- preguntó ocupando el lugar de mi derecha .**

**-¿De que?- ella solo señaló su cabeza ,ya que sabía que yo intentaba mantenerme alejado de sus pensamientos para darle privacidad .Procedí a leerla después de ese gesto.**

**Alice me mostró imágenes suyas en su clase de arte , en ellas el director les anunciaba que tendrían los dos días siguientes libres ya que la señorita Claminth había muerto por causas desconocidas.**

**-Oh- me limité a decir. La señorita Claminth era una mujer joven , de 23 años , de pelo castaño claro y bonitos ojos azules , era inteligente ,sin embargo tenía la tendencia de enamorarse muy frecuentemente , lo que luego al terminar una relación o no saberse correspondida le deprimía de sobremanera.**

**Jamás había entendido la obsesión que tienen los humanos con el amor , los que no estaban obsesionados con su propio bien estaban obsesionados con el amor , no es que tenga nada en su contra , pero pienso que si has de encontrar a "tu mitad" las cosas surgirán solas , no es necesario presionar al destino .**

**La gente suele precipitarse en ese tipo de decisiones y luego gracias a eso los matrimonios acaban en su mayoría en divorcio . Muy triste si me piden mi opinión.**

**Hablamos de algunas trivialidades , ya que cuando le pregunté el porque de su reacción en el estacionamiento la noté incomoda , no me importó , me enteraría tarde o temprano así que decidí dejar que hablara cuando Jasper estuviera con ella , así se relajararía.**

**Entonces todo ocurrió como a cámara lenta .**

**Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par dando paso a tres jóvenes muy hermosos .**

**Inhumanamente hermosos .**

**En cabeza iba un chico de piel pálida , que contrastaba enormemente con sus ojos negros como el carbón.**

**Fruncí el ceño, ¿cómo podía tener los ojos tan ...negros? El ojo humano tenía colores marrón muy oscuro pero nunca negro.**

**Seguí escaneandoles con la mirada .**

**Tenía el pelo castaño claro y complexión media , caminaba con elegancia y sus ojos destilaban odio , parecía querer aniquilar a cualquier ser que se le pusiera por delante.**

**La chica que iba detrás suyo era muy bajita , casi tanto como Alice , su cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos eran café , su mirada y expresión denotaban arrogancia y picardía .**

**A los chicos les sonreia de manera seductora y a las chicas de despectiva, ya podía oír los pensamientos de Jessica y Lauren imaginándose mil y una formas de tratarla mal.**

**Y entonces todo el aire que había estado reteniendo se soltó de golpe formando un suspiro .**

**La última chica , era la más pálida de los tres , su pelo caoba caía en suaves ondas por toda su espalda y hasta su cintura , era esbelta y alta , andaba muy gracilmente y observaba a todo el mundo con una mirada evaluadora , por un momento sus ojos se toparon con los míos y me parecieron preciosos .**

**Los tres misteriosos jóvenes se dirigieron sin una sola palabra hacia la mesa mas apartada de todas , incluso mas que la nuestra .**

**No eran vampiros , con esos ojos era imposible que lo fueran .**

**Observé el ceño fruncido de Alice , parecía concentrada , leí su mente e intentaba tener una visión.**

**Así que lo que ocurrió era que no podía ver el futuro de esos chicos .**

**Como todos los estudiantes presentes en la sala , observe durante un rato a los nuevos alumnos ,entonces me volví a topar por segunda vez con la mirada de la chica de ojos chocolates , esta estaba llena de amenaza.**

**Inmediatamente aparte la mirada y un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal ,¿me había asustado?**

**Los nuevos se levantaron mirando por encima del hombro y caminando hacia la puerta de salida .**

**No entendí como una humana me había asustado , fue una mirada como infernal.**

**Entonces , justo antes de salir por la puerta la chica castaña se dio la vuelta y me sonrió torcidamente , para volverse con agilidad y marcharse de la cafetería.**

**Alice me miró con las cejas alzadas .**

**Toda la cafetería me miró acosadoramente.**

**Suspiré y poniéndome de pie pensé "que día".**

_**Fin del capitulo 1**_

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Siento no haber actualizado antes , la semana pasada todo fueron exámenes ,estudiar y exámenes. Estuve considerando seriamente tirarme por el balcón pero decidí que no merecía la pena =).**

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo 1 , se que no es lo mejor del mundo pero prometo , juro que se pondrá mejor , además para los primeros capítulos estoy improvisando ya que no lo tengo muy claro , cualquier consejo se acepta lo único que tenéis que hacer es pulsar el botoncito verde que sabéis que os está llamando diciendo "comentad comentad" jejeej bueno me voy .**

**Besitos vampiricos!**


End file.
